His First Detention
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Harry has to play a game for forgetting something important, if he fails his teacher will punish him.


**His First Detention**

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: R/NC-17

Couple: Harry/Surprise

Summery: Harry has to play a game for forgetting something important, if he fails his teacher will punish him.

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx.

Harry wrote quietly, homework in class was his favourite. He was writing about Sarai Potions and their effects on vampires. Ron was besides him with Hermione on Ron's right; Hermione was talking in hushed tones to Ron, explaining why the potion was named Sarai. Harry sighed; those two were started to get annoying. Ron needed to ask her out soon, before he drove all three of them mad.

"Mr. Potter!" the ragged voice bellowed from the desk. Harry's head whipped up and looked at his professor. "Detention after dinner, no excuses!"

Harry nodded; "Yes, sir." He gulped as he looked at his friends.

Ron lowered his voice and whispered, "What did you do...he never gives you a detention?"

Harry shook his head and continued writing. Ron was right; he _never_ got detention in this class. As the class was dismissed he noticed that he had a pair of eyes on him. He shivered. What had he done...?

He continued to ponder this question for the rest of the day and as his final class was about to dismiss he paled. He had nearly forgotten about it. He walked into the empty classroom fifteen minutes later, still blanch faced. He made his way into the office; shutting and locking the door as he continued to the doorway that led into the desired privet chambers. He entered slowly, letting his teacher decide which approach to take.

"Early, as usual, Potter."

"Yes, sir..." Harry paused, "may I speak freely?"

A long moment of silence flowed through the room; "Yes, you may."

"I hadn't meant to forget," Harry quietly sobbed, "Merlin, I hadn't meant to forget."

The voice softened. "I know, Harry...but you did, you know the punishment." Harry swallowed with difficulty. "But, I feel like playing a game, and if you do well, I'll skip the punishment." Harry nodded. "I'll ask you a question, you will have to answer honestly," his professor smirked, "and you have to prove it if I ask you to."

Harry nodded and took a seat in the lone chair removing his robe, as he was always told to do. "Alright, I'll play."

"Good," a chuckle emanated from the bearded mouth, "if you miss answer I get to hit you with this," he held up a yard stick, "and I get an article of clothing."

Harry laughed; "Oh, great, another of your sex games... But I agreed to the terms."

He smirked, and stepped forward. He leaned down and sucked on Harry's neck. "Do you like this?"

Harry moaned, "Yes," as his teacher left his neck and started to nibble at Harry's earlobe.

"What about this?"

"Yes."

Swiftly the mouth left his skin and he could once again look into the eyes of his tormentor. "Should I bind you to your chair?"

Harry paused in his response. "No, you shouldn't because it's more of a test to have me stay still and submissive. If I cannot pass the test you can... prepare me with that yard stick."

"Hum, I like that idea. Alright, Harry; next question... Why did I bring you here?"

Harry stiffened; "Today was Sirius' birthday and I didn't go to his grave when I should have."

His teacher nodded, eyes lowered in a mocking glare. "Hey, can you deep throat a snickers?"

Harry blinked; that was an effective change of subject. "Yes, I think I can."

He smiled as he summoned one; "Prove it." Harry chuckled as he went about the task of un-wrapping the damn thing. "Oh, and you can't gag."

Harry nodded as he started to wrap his lips around the large bar. Inch by dreadful inch, Harry pushed the bar deeper into his throat. He was two thirds the way into the bar when he felt the urge to gag; he started to fight the sensation. He failed.

The bar shot out of his mouth as he gagged and his teacher's eyes smiled in mirth. "I want the shirt." Harry nodded, tears streaming his eyes. He removed the shirt swiftly and handed it to his teacher. "Turn so your back is facing me, Harry." He did as told and winced as the yard stick made a resounding thud as it struck his back. Again and again, pain reverberated until he felt the fifth hit. One hit for each question answered right or wrong.

Harry turned back to face his teacher and cringed as the back of the chair scrapped against the new wounds. He shivered as a hand was placed on his thigh. Slowly it crept up to his groin, caressing softly. Harry moaned.

"Do you like that, Harry?"

"Definitely," Harry whispered.

As the hand continued of its feather-soft touch, Harry heard, "Does this hurt?"

Harry said, "No," as a throbbing pain coursed its way from his groin to the rest of his body. "Yes..."

"Too late, you already answered. Your pants, Harry, and raise you ass to me."

Harry did as told and screamed as the yard stick struck his rear seven times. Merlin, Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could take. "Sir...?"

"At least you still had your boxers for that." Harry nodded agreement and praise for that small blessing. As Harry was recovering, his teacher stripped. His young pupil quaked as he strode over to where Harry was. "Will you suck me off?"

Harry looked up at him that had never been a question before. "Yes," he answered not wanting another lashing just yet. Harry moved away from the chair and knelt, waiting for him to sit. As he did so, Harry moved between his legs and lowered his mouth to his teacher's throbbing member. Harry slipped it into his mouth and sucked softly, swirling his tongue around the head and then continuing his previous course.

Merlin, Harry was talented at this. He threw his head back and moaned. It only took a few moments to climax. Harry swallowed and waited for his next command... or his next question. His teacher panted lightly as he thought, what else should he _ask_ Harry? "Please, let me fuck you, Harry?"

Harry shuddered. "Yes," he replied as he removed his own boxers.

"Do you want me to use lube?"

Harry paused; "No." Harry didn't get a chance to explain as he felt the first of ten thuds against his bear ass. His teacher's hands swiftly stretched him, only a hint of lubricant on his fingers. Harry moaned in pain as he was penetrated. He was only given a single second to adjust before he was rammed again. His teacher's hand wrapped around his waist and started to pump Harry's own erection as they moved.

Harry couldn't take the pressure; he erupted into the hand grasping him. He was shuddering with the aftermaths of his orgasm. His teacher shuddered and emptied into Harry moments later. "Say my name?" he was asked a little while later.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't do it; he couldn't utter the name of the man who fucked him senseless at least three times a week. He never could. Harry started to pull away.

"Oh, no you don't..." his teacher sneered, "you made a promise. At least I've already fucked you, it won't hurt as bad." Harry blinked in confusion; then his eyes flew open as something was partially shoved into him. It was twisted and pushed deeper. "Say my name and I'll stop it."

Harry gasped as the yard stick went in further; it still hurt, no matter how prepared he was. Another pump of the stick; "Merlin, _Remus_, STOP!" Harry screamed in pain. Remus pulled the meter stick out of Harry and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus whispered into his ear, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Harry paused, he'd betray Sirius if he said his name again...

"Go to sleep, Harry." Remus smiled, Harry hadn't noticed that they were back in Remus' chambers. Harry nodded and smiled as he realised that Remus was going to stay with him. He felt the bed sag slightly; there was someone else in the bed. Someone else's hands on his chest.

"I love you, Harry, but you shouldn't be afraid to tell him how you feel."

Harry gasped and looked behind Remus. Magnificent eyes looked back over Remus' shoulder. Harry would recognise those eyes anywhere; they belonged to his first lover. "Sirius," Harry breathed, "are you real?" Sirius smiled and leaned over Remus, placing his lips to Harry's. Harry moaned at the simple touch of Sirius' lips. He had thought that he'd never get the chance to kiss him again. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too; you also love Remus, now, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry whispered in defeat.

"Then tell him, Harry."

"But... what about you?"

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry again. "I can't pick between the two of you, so neither shall you... Remus and I have been lovers since we were younger then you; we started our relationship in our fourth year."

Harry frowned. "But I saw you die?"

"I wasn't dead, I had just passed; Remus took care of you."

Harry nodded and then looked up at Sirius with a questioning look. "What is his fascination with the meter stick?"

Sirius laughed. "We measured our dicks in one of our classes in fifth year; that was when we realized what potential it had... or what punishment it could deal out," Sirius smirked. "we both love pain... and to what it looked like earlier, so do you."

Harry blushed and looked down at Remus who kissed him and then laughed. "Let's go to bed, please," Remus asked his lovers. Sirius nodded and Harry just cuddled back into his place.

**The End**


End file.
